Into the Black
by Punk2Cute
Summary: No light, no nothing. The only recognizable thing was the blue tint to the black. I knew what this was. It suffocates you and you scream for help but no one hears. Your hearts stops beating leaving you cold. Leaving an empty shell of what used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!!! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Except Nikki. She's a product of my mind on sugar.**

Nothingness. That's all I could see. Blackness surrounded me every which way I turned. No light, no nothing. The only recognizable thing was the blue tint to the black. I knew what this was. Imagine having a rope around your neck. Happiness is all around you and you grasp for it, only to be held back by the ever tightening rope. It suffocates you and you scream for help but no one hears. Your hearts stops beating leaving you cold. Leaving an empty shell of what used to be. that's loneliness. The blue tine is the loneliness I've felt every day for as long as I can remember.

I've always had good friend and family. I have a good life. Well to others at least. I never could get the feeling of being alone out though. I guess you could call me spoiled and selfish. I have been before.

'There are millions of others that have REAL problems out there, but here I am, running from what they'd kill to have,' I thought to myself as I slid the screen door to my house close and heading for the village gates. I was going on a 'trip'. Or at least that's what it said in the note I left for my parents. The truth? I was running away. I cant stand all the feelings in there. It brings back memories I never wanted and were never meant to have in the first place.

You see my clan, the Tonoe, are legendary throughout the nations. We are also called the 'Keepers of Secrets' our abilities are completely telepathic. As in empathy, mind reading, telekinesis, etc etc. but most people in the clan only get one of those. They're the lucky ones. I got all of them. I can use them at will. Except for empathy and seeing the future though. Empathy is always on and the psychic-ness comes and goes whenever. Also I remember everything that finds its way into my brain. Including other peoples' memories. I don't know how I learn about them, I just do. I'm kind of like a diary. Which is what my name actually means. Nikki. That my name. Tonoe Nikki. Fun isn't it?

Normally I wouldn't mind the memories. But they affect more than you could ever imagine. The happy ones make me jealous and the bad ones hurt like hell.

Sighing as I reached the gates to my village, I pulled my shoulder length, wavy blonde hair into a bun and out of my blue-green-grey eyes. Everyone always say its creepy to look me in the eyes. I can never figure out why though. So I just shrug it off. I'm also pale. Like glow in the dark pale. Its really cool but also really annoying because it affects my stealthy-ness.

Tightening my backpack filled with all the necessities, I took off into the night.

Away from everything.

I didn't look back.

I didn't need to.

I remember everything.

**AN: Shall I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

-1Normally you'd think that being who I am, I would be able to detect a presence easy and never be surprised. But nope not me. I, Tonoe Nikki, am the ninja world's worst detector. That being said, it should be of no surprise to you that I wake up and almost pissed myself when I saw someone looking down at me with a curious aura around him.

"AHH!" I screamed so loud I caused a flock of birds in the trees to fly away, scared out of there wits.

Now let me tell, what I did next is perfectly justifiable given the circumstances. Seeing as how the boy was straddling me and me being so surprised, my survival instincts kicked in, literally. One moment the dude is on top of me (A;N/ not in the perverted since) and the next he's on the ground, holding his crotch, crying. I think you get the idea.

I sat up and quickly assessed what just happened. Needless to say, I felt terrible.

"ohmygod!I'msosorry!areyouokay?Itotallydidn'tmeantodothat.Butyouscaredmeandwell

youknowtherest." I rambled.

"One second," the boy said breathlessly. While he was recovering, I took my time actually seeing what he looked like. He had spiky blond, no scratch that, yellow, hair with a hitae-ate (sp?) on his forehead. He had whisker like scars on both cheeks and was clothed in and orange jumpsuit.

'Uzumaki Naruto," I thought. I had heard of him. He had the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him by the forth hokage. What most people don't know is that the yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was his father. It was the fourth's dying wish that Naruto be looked at as a hero but instead is viewed as the demon. I bristled at the thought. Stupid villagers and their single-minded-ness.

Since Naruto was here I was obviously inside of Konohagakure. I could tell just by looking at him, that he had infinite sadness but disguised it well. I could read him like kiddy's book.

A hand waving in front of my face is what broke my trance. I looked over at Naruto who was sitting Indian style staring at me.

"Hi," he said with a huge grin, the kicking incident completely forgotten. It made my heart ache just seeing how happy he tried acting.

"Hey," I replied with a grin that could rival his.

"I'm Nikki," I said standing up and extending my gloved hand to help him up. The young jinchuuriki (sp?) accepted the hand after a barely recognizable hesitation. He wasn't used to people wanting to help him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the future hokage! Believe it!" he replied in a voice so loud it left my ears ringing. I didn't doubt the hokage part for a second though. With a heart like his I was sure he could do it despite many others' beliefs.

I chuckled slightly then smiled warmly. "So Naruto. I'm new in town. Think you could escort little old me to the Hokage's office?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I get assigned my team today. But the old man is at the top of that building," he said pointing at a huge red building in front of a mountain with carved faces.

I looked back at Naruto and smiled. "Thanks!" and began walking.

"Wait, am I going to see you again," he asked with sadness in his eyes. But I felt it before I saw it. In response I smiled even bigger and said, "Well derr! We are friends after all."

At that statement I could practically see the happiness and excitement radiating from every pore of his body. Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled like I'd never seen anyone smile before. 'He's never had a friend before,' I realized. I just wanted to punch everyone who'd ever shunned him. A normal person who didn't know who barely knew him shouldn't have known he was shunned just by looking at him. But I'm not a normal. During our conversation, several villagers had passed by and glared. I just sent a glare right back that could make the toughest man runaway, crying, while Naruto wasn't looking.

Snapping back to reality, I looked at him with a teasing smirk and said, "You're late for school." That seemed to break him out of his state of shock and screamed, "NOT AGAIN! I GOTTA GO! SEE YOU LATER NIKKI!" and ran off with a wave. I just chuckled and shook my head. "Later Naruto," I said to no one in particular while putting my bag back on. 'I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' I thought with a small smile and shunshin-ed (sp?) myself to the hokage tower.


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know. I forgot to give you guys full description of Nikki, so here it is:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: blue-green-gray

Skin: pale

Body type: 5'6", slender w/ a flat stomach, well defined muscles(but not body builder defined), average chest size I guess.

Clothes: Black sports bra w/ fishnet tank-top over that, black spandex-like mid-thigh skin-tight shorts (think biker shorts), goes barefoot, gravity weights that get heavier the stronger you get /the weight is 500lbs (jonin level) made this up btw/ on both arms and legs. Oh, and she's got a dagger called Dragon's Breath strapped on her right thigh in leather holster.

ETC: She has no weapons pouch because she has seals on the palms of both her hands that can store all of her weapons (which is quite a lot).

About Nikki: likes to read, make new techniques (she makes like 1 a week), training, taijutsu, kenjutsu (I think that's what you call weapon techniques), hates genjutsu but it doesn't work on her anyway (I'll explain later), good at ninjutsu, loves to dissect how jutsu and chakra work so she can disable it and copy it or make a new technique.

I'll put a link for a pic of Nikki on my site later.

Last time:

"_Later Naruto," I said to no one in particular while putting my bag back on. 'I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' I thought with a small smile and shunshin-ed (sp?) myself to the hokage tower._

I know you're thinking, "How can someone who's not even a genin yet be able to shunshin, a jonin level jutsu?" But I've already explained this. I'm not a normal 12 year old girl. So anyway, I shunshin-ed into the Hokage's office and guess what? I was tackled by ANBU the second I got there.

"Okay, OW!" I yelped, glaring at the ANBU who had a kunai to my neck. "You have an awfully rude way of welcoming people." Cue the twisting of the wrist. I scowled at the annoying pain.

"It is against the laws of Konoha for an unauthorized person to enter this office without person. State your name and business here or we will use force," stated a man in white robes with flames at the bottom and a pipe in his mouth. Any idiot would be able to see that it was the Hokage.

I just rolled my eyes and told him what he wanted to know. "My name is Tonoe Nikki and I just wanted to talk to the Hokage," I said using my telekinesis to control the ANBU and move them far enough away.

The old man's eyes widened at the sound of my name. He didn't know I controlled the ANBU though. After realization hit him he dismissed the ANBU and I let up my technique so they could do so.

Once they were gone he sat down at his desk and broke out into a smile. "What brings you here Tonoe-san?" I merely frowned at the honorific and replied, "First of all, drop the formalities and second of all, I decided I needed a change of scenery so here I am. Of course my parents know I'm okay and I was also wondering if I could become a shinobi of Konoha."

The old fart looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his consent and saying, "That can be arranged. But you will have to demonstrate to me you can do a bushin and a kawarimi first." And quick as a flash old Sarutobi threw a kunai at me which promptly poofed away revealing it was bushin. "Very good. Now for kawarimi." At this I grinned evilly. I knew the Sandaime had an affinity for a certain orange book known as 'Icha Icha Paradise,' the pervert. And once again the man threw a kunai at me only to have me puff into smoke. Where I once was, there was now his precious book with a kunai lodged all the way through it, making it unreadable.

I was standing on the other side of the room and instantly burst out laughing at the expression on the man's face. Eyes wide, he ran to the book, pulled the kunai for it and started hugging it anime crying. I was finally able to calm down and asked, smirking, "So, do I pass?" My answer was a glare that could've killed but just made my smirk even bigger and him grudgingly grumbling something along the lines of, "Yes, go to the academy to be assigned your team." I just chuckled evilly, receiving yet another glare. The Hokage quickly jotted down a note and told me to give it to a man name Iruka. He also gave me my new hitae-ate. I thanked him and shunshin-ed my booty out of there. I figured I was probably late and I also didn't fell like walking.

/at the academy/

I had just arrived and now stood outside door to the room I guessed was Iruka's class. Opening the door, I walked in and saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Naruto and a guy a later found out to be Uchiha Sasuke, in a lip lock. I could feel the waves of killer intent rolling off all the girls that surrounded the two. Not aimed at the Uchiha of course, but at Naruto. Those girls were obviously Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto who was currently wiping his mouth off in disgust finally noticed the fuming stalkers and gulped. I could guess what was gonna happen next by the sound of cracking knuckles. So on pure instinct I jumped over the herd girls, grabbed Naruto by the arms and jumped again so I was standing on the ceiling using my chakra.

"Back away, vile beasts," I yelled to the ravaging hyenas. Of course, none of the genin knew how to do that so they all stared at me as if I had just proclaimed my love to a spider through song.

Naruto was the first one to break out of his stupor. "NIKKI! You saved my life! I owe you big time."

That, of course, surprised me, causing me to break my concentration and falling. And since I was holding onto Naruto I fell on top of him.

"Ow," me and Naruto both groaned rubbing our heads. Regaining my sense of reality quickly, I stood up and offered my hand to help Naruto up for the second time that day. "No, we're even. You just saved me from one heck of a bruise," I replied. He just nodded and smiled.

Someone behind me interrupted our conversation. "Who are you," inquired the one and only glaring, duckass haired boy in Konoha. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was suspicious so I decided I might as well tell him. "The names Nikki. I just moved here and am now a ninja of Konoha. Nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke." He let his eyes widen alittle bit before narrowing them at me. He never told me his name. I just smiled like an idiot. Oh, how I love to freak others out.

"YOU'RE A NINJA HERE NOW! I HOPE WE GET TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Naruto screamed into my ear. Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"HECK YEAH! I HOPE SO TOO!" I screamed back just as loud. That earned the glares of the rest of the class because they didn't want another Naruto. I ignored them though.

Before anyone had a chance to ask anymore questions, Umino Iruka walked into the room. "Good morning," he said then spotted me. "Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

I grinned and held out the note to him. Iruka walked up and took, read it over then smiled.

"Okay," he said. "Everyone take a seat and I'll begin."

Eager to find out their futures as shinobi, everyone complied. I took the empty seat next to Sasuke before any of the other fan girls just to piss them off. It worked. And it also made the Uchiha glare at me. I looked over at him a smiled my 'what-are-you looking-at-I'm-a-good-girl' smile. Naruto had sat down next to me and was practically bouncing up and down in his seat from excitement.

Iruka then began to assign the teams. I just zoned out until I heard my name called.

"…Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up, "Uchiha Sasuke," both were obviously not pleased with this, "and Nikki." At that both me and Naruto let out a whoop and the Uchiha glared holes at us.

"You're team leaders will be here to pick you all up so good luck to all of you." And with that Iruka grinned and walked out of the class.

/3 hours later/

Everyone else had already been picked up by their jonin teachers 2 hours ago. And to say we were all pissed would be and understatement. Obviously Sasuke didn't voice his anger but instead glared at the wall as if it at fault.

That's when I got an idea. "Hey Naruto, what'd' you say we give this jerkwad a piece of our minds?"

"Sure! But how?" he asked. I smirked and whispered into his ear. When I was finished, we both had sadistic grins on our faces.

/10 minutes later/

Naruto and I were practically bouncing out of our seats in anticipation.

"This is an elite jonin. Only idiots would think that he'd fall for a trap like that." stated Sasuke, trying to act all high and mighty. I just smirked and Naruto glared at him.

At that moment a gloved hand began to slide the door open slowly. We leaned forward in our seats. "Wait for it, wait for it…" I whispered. The door was then wide open and several kunai launched straight for the area where the sun don't shine. In order the avoid the sharp projectiles aimed for his 'area' he jumped forward, triggering our main trap, causing a bucket of 'water' to fall on our jonin sensei's head.

Naruto fell on the floor from laughing and I was currently having trouble breathing. Even Sasuke's eyes widened a little. But only because he was proven wrong. Uchiha has too long of a pole shoved up his butt to laugh.

The man who I now noticed had silver hair and only his left eye visible, removed the bucket of 'water' from his head and said, "My first impression of you all is…. I hate you." That made the Uchiha glare and Naruto yell. I just continued to giggle. I hadn't told Naruto what was _really_ in the bucket. It was actually odorless peroxide. His oh so silver-y hair will be bleach blond tomorrow. "Meet me on the roof in 5," the elite then said and poofed away.

/2min later on the roof/

"Alright everyone, start off by introducing yourselves along with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals," stated our new sensei with a bored look in his eye.

crickets chirp

"Why don't you go first," Naruto said.

"Well, Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Hmm.. my likes and dislikes, I don't really know. As for my hobbies and dreams, well those are none of your business." cue the sweat drops. "Okay, you first annoying one."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said ignoring the previous comment. "My likes are ramen. My dislike are the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My hobbies are comparing cup ramen and my goal is to become the next Hokage! Believe it!"

"Now, you with the black hair.."

The aforementioned person glared. I don't even know what at though. 'He seems to do that a lot' I thought. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have little things I like and many dislikes. I have no hobbies. My goal is to kill a certain man." Naruto looked at him and thought 'I hope its not me.' While Kakashi just thought about his porno. And yes before you ask, I read their minds. I was curious about how they were reacting to Duckass Hair.

"And last, you."

I grinned. This was gonna be fun. "My name is Nikki." Hatake just looked at me, "Go on."

"No, that's okay. I'm good." I replied, innocently. He glared. "Did you know that when you get mad, your eye twitches," I said to annoy him even more. He glared harder. I grinned and just waved him off.

"Fine. Tomorrow is our first mission-"

"AWESOME! WE GET OUR FIRST MISSION! WHAT IS IT? GUARDING A PRINCESS? SAVING A COUNTRY?" I'll give you one guess on who said that.

"No. It's a survival test." came the reply. "It has a 66 percent fail rate. Only 9 out all the graduating class will pass. Meet at 6 a.m. at training ground 7. Good luck. Oh, and don't eat anything unless you want to throw up." Our new 'sensei' poofed away and then there were 3.

Sasu-gay glared and left to what I'm guessing is go train and Naruto's mouth was open like a fish out of water. So being the kind person I am, I put my hand underneath his chin, making him close his mouth. "Careful Naurto, flies might just go in there."

He shook himself but before he could say anything I put in, "I'll see you later Naruto. I got to go find myself a place to stay and also have to do some shopping. See you in the morning." and with that I was off. 'oh, boy. Tomorrow sounds _fun_!' I thought to myself sarcastically.


End file.
